


It's A Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Mentions of Yuri, Multi, Naegi sure has his hands full, Not too much romance - Freeform, sort of a bunch of one-shots, these are more friendship focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever notice how Naegi made a promise to all of his classmates to help them with different things when they got out of the school? Well now that they've all woken up and escaped the virtual simulator, it's time to keep true to his word.





	1. Hey, You've Gotta Keep Your Word!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just needed a little opening to the story and I'm really short on time *hears family members screaming for me to hurry up*
> 
> *sweat drops* Anyways... *sips coffee*
> 
> ...
> 
> What? I don't ALWAYS have tea.

Its only been a week since everyone woke up from their pods. The killing game had been mostly fake and for entertainment purposes.

But that didn't mean everything in it was fake. Everyone still had Ultimate talents, and places such as Hope's Peak Academy did truly exist, but the killing game had been purely for show.

Everyone was still traumatized over it, they would most likely never fully recover, but it was better than being dead.

When Naegi finally woke up from his long sleep, he was immedientally moved to a hospital bed, and in his room he saw many things waiting for him.

Gift baskets, some from friends and family, some from fans of Danganronpa. And on his side table, there was letters. Each letter was from one of his classmates.

Naegi carefully read each and every letter, expecting nice words like 'I can't wait to see you when you wake up' and other things similar.

But instead he was met with the horrific reality that he himself created.

He had promised each of them something in the game, and they were all letters reminding him of his promises that he still had to keep regardless.

It's not like he didn't mean what he said in the game, he wanted to keep his promise to everyone.

But man...this was...a lot of promises. He was still trying to get over the fact that he apparently signed up for this killing game in the first place.

Team Danganronpa had said they agreed to do it because they were told it would be more like a dating show, and that Junko Enoshima wasn't even suppose to be in it, but she had broken in and caused a terrible virus, which turned the whole thing into a killing game situation where she played mastermind.

Naegi sighed. He knew he'd have to go speak with Enoshima at some point, but he's not sure when. She was stuck in the hospital, due to her execution in the simulator, she had the most damage. He's still not sure why she wasn't sent to jail...

First, he had to talk with the others, and get things sorted out. He was determined to keep his word to each of them.

Just then, his door opened, and he heard a gasp. Slowly, Naegi looked up from the letters to see Asahina standing there with wide eyes.

Tears built up in her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks. "Naegi?...You're awake?..." She whispered.

Naegi couldn't help smiling. "Hina..."

She gasped again and rushed over to him, her tears never stopping. "NAEGI!" Naegi's eyes widened as she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying on his shoulder.

"W-Why did you wait so long to wake up!? You were the last one! Do you have any idea how worried everyone was!?" She cried.

Naegi slowly hugged her back, his body was a bit sore, but at least nothing was broken. "I missed you too Hina..."

Asahina smiled wide and wiped her tears away, breaking their hug. "I see you're going over your mail, I think everyone left you something. We've all been waiting for you to wake up. I know you were only asleep for a week, but most of us woke up around five days ago, so we were worried when you were the only one still asleep."

"Sorry to worry you guys, I guess after going through all that I really needed the rest." He joked.

Asahina giggled at that. "So do you know when you can get out of this bed?"

"The doctor said I could probably leave tomorrow." Naegi smiled.

"Awesome, remember, you still owe me a date..." Asahina blushed and looked to the side. "Alright?..."

Naegi blushed a little and nodded shyly. "Ah yeah...don't worry, we'll go out when I can leave the hospital."

Asahina shook her head at that. "Nope, first, you've gotta keep your promises to the others! Everyone's already agreed you need to talk to Maizono. She seemed to be the most desperate to see you."

At that, Naegi frowned and looked down at this lap. He certainly didn't hate Maizono for what she did...but it did hurt...that she was willing to sacrifice him and everyone else to get away...

Asahina was right, he had to talk to her when he could.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your thinking...I'm glad you're awake..." Asahina squeezed his hand comfortingly before heading out of the room.

The moment she was gone though, Naegi heard her screaming at the others happily that he was awake, making him chuckle.

Naegi went back to reading his letters. He had a lot of work to do, but he'd make it happen.

He'd keep his promises, no matter the cost.


	2. Like I said, I'm Psychic

Naegi felt better now that he was in his apartment again. It was pretty generic looking, except for the Danganronpa merch that had been put up in his room. He ended up throwing it all away.

Maizono was gonna come over today so they could talk.

They had a lot to talk about.

Naegi went ahead and made them some tea. He was wearing the same outfit he wore in the simulation, but it didn't bother him. He heard a knock on the door and answered as quickly as possible, his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw his childhood friend.

Standing there was Sayaka Maizono, she was wearing a blue skirt and blue tank top. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Naegi..." Before Naegi could stop her, Maizono jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

Naegi said nothing and stayed silent as Maizono cried harder and harder with every passing moment. A shadow covered his eyes.

He didn't hug her back.

"...Now that I'm seeing you...I don't know what I wanted to say..." He admitted, his mouth felt dry.

Maizono continued to cry on his shoulder, hugging him tighter and tighter. "...You don't have to say anything...I already know that you hate me...because I...I'm psychic...remember?" Her voice got more high pitched near the end as she forced herself to say those words.

Naegi felt broken inside. He never realized just how hard it would be to talk to Maizono...

Finally, he knew what he wanted to ask her.

"...Why Maizono?... Why did you do it?...Was there...anything I could have done or said to have stopped you?..." He asked softly, his voice cracked in the middle of it.

Maizono slowly broke their hug and instead just gripped Naegi's shoulders tightly, looking at him with a smile as she cried. Gently, she shook her head. "No Naegi... you couldn't have stopped me...There wasn't anything you could have done to change what happened...so please...don't blame yourself anymore...don't blame yourself for the mistake I made...I started the killings...it's all on me." She sniffed.

Naegi shook his head. "No, it's not your fault at all! It's...It's Enoshima's fault... she's the one who trapped us in that dreadful place...so you don't have to blame yourself either..."

Hesitantly, Maizono wiped her eyes, leaving just a few tears remaining. "Naegi...you asked me why I did what I did... the reason is because of my friends who I perform with... I saw them all die in that motive video...all of them had just...fallen...without me, everybody else would fall...I had to escape to save them! I know it wasn't fair to you guys, and I can't make it right...but I cared about them deeply, they were like family to me! I HAD to escape no matter what!" She yelled, determination in her eyes despite her tears.

Slowly, Naegi smiled a little, although it was a sad smile. "...I knew that already...I knew you had to escape to help them...I just wish things could have been different...I wish the killings never happened...and I wish you would've stayed around longer, something tells me we could have been better friends."

"...Naegi..." Maizono whispered sadly.

"But I don't hate you." Her eyes widened.

Naegi smiled honestly, and held out his hand to her. "You're my assistant after all."

Just like that, tears built up in her eyes once more and slid down her slightly red cheeks.

"I'm...your assistant...and your friend...I'll never betray you again, I swear it!" She cried.

Naegi felt tears build up in his eyes as he smiled. "I know you won't...from now on, I'll stay by your side, and we'll continuing being friends...next time, if you feel scared, just come talk to me, okay?"

Maizono smiled at him and wiped her tears away. "I promise I will. And as your assistant, I'll do whatever I can to help you in the future!"

"Actually...if you want to help me, I do have something you can do." Naegi commented.

"Oh, what is it?" She questioned.

"Help me figure out how to purchase a European castle...I still don't know how Ludenburg expects me to do that..." Naegi explained with a tired sigh.

Maizono stared at him and started laughing. "W-What?" She snickered.

"I'm not joking, she really wants me to buy the castle!" Naegi paled.

It would take sometime for Naegi's trust in Maizono to return...

But he was confident that one day, she would be someone he could rely on and trust with his life completely.


	3. Please Don't Stop The Music

When Kuwata showed up at Naegi's house, Naegi had already set out cans of Cola Cola for them to drink. Naegi already knew this was going to be hard, because Kuwata was the one who killed Maizono. Regardless of that however, Naegi didn't blame Kuwata for it, he knew Kuwata had wanted to escape just as much as everyone else, and he saw his chance when Maizono attacked him.

The one at fault was Enoshima, so Naegi wasn't upset with any of the others.

When he heard a knock on the door, he hesitantly opened it. Kuwata stood there, a nervous look on his face.

"H-Hey Naegi...sup?" He greeted awkwardly. 

"Hey Kuwata, come in." Naegi smiled a little and moved to let Kuwata walk into his apartment.

An awkward silence was formed as they sat down to drink the Cola Cola.

Finally, Naegi spoke. "Kuwata, you told me before that you wanted to keep playing baseball, but that you also wanted to play music."

Kuwata nodded. "Totally, it's thanks to you that I realized I could do both." He smiled.

Naegi smiled at that. Yeah...Kuwata had told him that back in the simulation...

"Well, I was thinking about it...and...if you're up for it, Maizono told me she'd be willing to show you a few things about singing and playing instruments."

Kuwata paled at that. "...Ma-Maizono?... I'm not so sure about that..."

"Look, I know it's hard...you and Maizono can't be on good terms at the moment...but you've gotta at least try. Do you really wanna throw your friendship away?" Naegi asked.

Kuwata looked down, making a fist. "I'm not sure we really were friends... How can I ever face her? I killed her...for my own selfish reasons... I mean, my reason wasn't as selfish as Ludenburg's, but still." A bitter tone entered Kuwata's voice when he mentioned Ludenburg.

Swallowing hard, Naegi spoke. "It's not going to be easy... but Maizono's willing to give you a second chance, don't you think you should talk to her at least once?"

Kuwata looked down, deep in thought. Finally, he sighed and spoke. "...I guess...I owe her that much."

Naegi smiled, sighing in relief a little that things were going according to plan.

~~~

When they got to the recording studio, they saw Maizono inside the room singing her heart out. She sounded wonderful as usual.

Kuwata almost flinched when she looked at them, but relaxed a little when she smiled and stopped singing. She walked out of the room and turned off the music.

"I was waiting for you guys. Come on Kuwata, we can try singing a duet okay?" Kuwata's eyes widened as Maizono grabbed his hand.

Naegi watched them silently.

"Ah wait, Maizono... I need to-" He started.

"Quiet, just focus on the music." Maizono told him, refusing to meet his eyes. She turned on some music and dragged him into the other room.

Naegi noticed Kuwata seemed hesitant to start singing, but after a moment he started singing along with Maizono.

A smile formed on Naegi's face as he noticed them start to become more and more relaxed next to each other.

They were focusing on the music completely, it was as if nothing had ever happened between them.

Even so, they'd still have to talk about it at some point...

But maybe this was enough for now.

Kuwata sang a lyric completely wrong and Maizono started laughing, which caused Kuwata to laugh too. Naegi grinned.

Yeah, this was perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find characters like Kuwata incredibly hard to write, so I apologize if he was OOC *sweat drops and sips tea*


	4. True Strength

Fujisaki was up next. Naegi technically didn't make any promises with Fujisaki, but he still wanted to help him. He knew that despite being the kind boy he was, Fujisaki must have felt anger towards Oowada and maybe even Ishimaru. 

After all, Oowada was the person who killed him, and Ishimaru tried to defend and protect him.

Still...he just couldn't imagine Fujisaki actually being angry at them.

Oowada even went out of his way to protect Fujisaki's secret.

The door bell rang. Naegi had set out some glasses of water for them.

When he opened the door, he was a little surprised.

Instead of his usual girl clothes, Fujisaki was wearing a white hoodie and and beige shorts. "Hey Naegi..." He greeted shyly.

"Hey Fujisaki...come in." Naegi told him with a smile, he closed the door once Fujisaki entered.

They sat down and Fujisaki immedientally drank some of the water.

"...I called you here so we could talk about...the anger you most likely feel towards Oowada and Ishimaru...I-" Naegi started.

"I'm not angry with them." Naegi's eyes widened.

He stared at Fujisaki in surprise. "What really?"

Fujisaki looked down into his glass of water with sad eyes. "...It's weird... I just can't bring myself to be mad at him... he tried to protect my secret by moving the crime scene...and I know he feels bad for doing it in the first place... he had his reasons for killing me and I respect that...although, I never did find out why he did it."

Naegi's eyes widened. "What you didn't?"

Smiling softly, Fujisaki spoke. "It was his secret, right? If it was something big enough that he was willing to kill over it...then I don't want to know what it is unless Oowada wants to tell me himself... he respected my secret, the least I can do is respect his. And I'm not angry at Ishimaru either... he just wanted to defend his friend...how can I be angry over that? I know Oowada's death must have hurt Ishimaru deeply...I'm sorry he had to go through that."

"Wow...I'm honestly surprised...I really thought you'd be angry at Oowada...Ishimaru I wasn't so sure about." Naegi admitted.

Fujisaki gripped his glass of water tightly. "Don't misunderstand me...It's not like I've forgiven everyone for the things they did in the simulation..." Tears built up in Fujisaki's eyes.

"To use my corpse as a way of making the game more interesting...to try and frame someone else for my murder...I'm not sure how I can forgive Togami for those things." He admitted, looking at Naegi with an angry look in his eyes, despite his tears.

Naegi stayed silent and let Fujisaki finish.

"I don't want to be angry at him...but...to actually just use a person's corpse like that... he hung me up with a cable and used my blood to write on the wall..." Fujisaki shivered, just thinking about it gave him chills.

Naegi nodded sadly. "What he did wasn't right...to this day I still don't understand exactly why he did what he did...But I think it was all just part of his thinking process, to figure out the best way to stay alive. I think maybe it was a way of testing everyone else's abilities to find the truth? That sounds like the kind of thing Togami would do."

"So you think it was a way of discovering who was the most dangerous to him in our group?" Fujisaki questioned curiously. Naegi nodded.

"I think it's possible. Togami said he thought of the whole thing as a game, so anyone who could figure out a crime that had been messed with like that, Togami most likely saw as dangerous, somebody to watch out for." Naegi explained.

Fujisaki nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. I guess it really shows that...we didn't know a single thing about each other in that game...I knew Togami could be mean, but I never thought he'd do something like that..."

"So what are you going to do now?" Naegi questioned.

Fujisaki smiled lightly. "...First, I want to speak with Oowada and Ishimaru... and then...I'm gonna go talk to Togami."

Naegi smiled. "I figured you'd say that. If you want, I can call them over." He offered.

Shaking his head, Fujisaki stood up. "I don't think so. Before I talk to them...I need time to prepare myself. We've been through so much together...I just don't think I could handle facing them yet...especially while I'm this weak." Fujisaki glanced down at himself in slight shame.

"You aren't weak at all, I meant what I said Fujisaki, you're one of the strongest people I know. Even Oowada thinks you're stronger than him." Fujisaki's eyes widened.

"...Does he really?" Fujisaki questioned in shock.

Naegi nodded with a smile. "...You say that you're the one who admired him...but I think you've got it backwards."

"...Naegi..." Fujisaki slowly smiled, tears in his eyes. "Thanks for inviting me over to talk. Talking with you has really helped me. I feel like I can talk to you about anything...now I know what I'm gonna do next. Let me know if you ever feel the need to talk!"

"Sure thing. Don't ever be scared to come talk to me okay? I'll accept you however you are." Naegi told him honestly.

Fujisaki smiled brightly at him, the brightest smile he's given since he woke up.

Naegi truly hoped that Fujisaki could find a way to forgive Togami one day, and that he could be friends with Oowada and Ishimaru.

Speaking of Oowada...maybe it was about time that Naegi gave him a call.


	5. A Promise Between Men

"So, why'd you come over? Not that I mind." Oowada commented as he set down a glass of water in front of Naegi.

Naegi had gone over to Oowada's apartment to talk about some things. Things that he knew would be difficult...

"...Fujisaki wants to see you." Oowada paused and then stormed off to the kitchen silently.

Sighing a little, Naegi spoke. "He's not angry with you, he just wants to talk."

"Yeah well...I'm fuckin' angry...angry at myself. I was jealous of him and I let my anger take over to hide my weakness...I wasn't even awake for it...when I finally snapped out of it, Fujisaki was dead on the ground... I know Fujisaki will forgive me for...but I can't forgive myself." Oowada told him grimly.

Making a fist, Naegi stood up and glared at him. "You think that would make Fujisaki happy!?"

Oowada's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?"

"Do you really think Fujisaki would want you to blame yourself for the rest of your life? Don't you get it!? Fujisaki looks up to you more than anybody! He thinks so highly of you...so don't you dare act like a coward! You need to face Fujisaki like a real man and sort this whole thing out!"

Oowada stared at Naegi in shock, and for a moment Naegi felt very terrified.

He was just trying to say something that would get through to Oowada...but now he was starting to regret it.

But then, Oowada smiled.

"Heh...you're totally right, dude...alright, I-I'm gonna call him over! I can do this!" Oowada snapped. He stormed over to the phone and called Fujisaki.

Naegi took a deep breath. All he could do was hope things worked out.

~~~

It didn't take long for Fujisaki to arrive, and the moment he did, Oowada was shaking from being nervous.

"Hey Naegi." Fujisaki smiled knowingly. Naegi had been the one to actually answer the door.

"Hey, come in." Naegi told him. 

Fujisaki stepped into Oowada's apartment and saw him hiding in the kitchen. "Oowada?"

"Uh...hey, Fujisaki..." He said awkwardly, slowly going into the living room.

There was an awkward silence, Naegi motioned behind Fujisaki for Oowada to say something.

"Oh man... Fujisaki...I...I'm really fucking sorry!" Oowada suddenly cried out, guilt clear in his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong and yet...I killed you...I'm sorry Fujisaki...is there anythin' I can do?..." 

Fujisaki smiled softly. "Yeah, you can stop feeling guilty." Oowada's eyes widened.

"I never wanted an apology from you...I just wanted to put it all behind us, and carry on as friends...can you do that for me?"

Naegi saw something he'd never forget.

Oowada broke down in tears.

He hugged Fujisaki tightly as he cried. "...I can...I will...and I swear that I'll always be there for you Fujisaki... it's a promise." 

"And I promise to always be there for you..."

Fujisaki hugged him back and rubbed his back comfortingly, tears in his eyes. 

Naegi smiled. Maybe they'd end up being good friends after all...they just needed a little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these characters are really hard to write okay? I'm sorry T_T


	6. Some Advice

At this one...Naegi was at a loss.

Ishimaru really wanted him to become a politician just like him, but Naegi's just not sure that's what he wanted to do...

Truthfully, none of them needed jobs at all, because by participating in Danganronpa, they were all paid a certain amount, and because Naegi was a survivor he ended up getting more money than the others, especially since he was the Ultimate Hope.

He's just glad none of the others were angry that he earned more, or if they were, they weren't angry at _him_.

Still...no amount of money could make up for the hell they've been through.

And no matter how hard he tried, Naegi couldn't become a politician, there was just no way. 

So instead, he set his sights on another goal.

"Naegi!" Ishimaru shouted, gaining his attention. Naegi had invited him over to talk. He sat perfectly straight on the couch, it made Naegi think he wasn't comfortable.

But then he realize that sitting up straight like that was probably the only way Ishimaru _could_ feel comfortable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to space out like that...I was just thinking about all of us and the simulator and stuff..." Naegi admitted with a small sigh.

Ishimaru winced at that, most likely thinking about when he was killed. "I see. I understand Naegi, it was a difficult time."

"...Hey Naegi...if you had the power to go back in time...what would you have done differently?... You'd probably saved everyone from dying however you could, right?" Ishimaru asked, looking down at his tea nervously.

For a moment, Naegi didn't answer, but then he spoke. "If I had the power to go back in time, I wouldn't!" Ishimaru's eyes widened, he looked up at Naegi in shock.

"I know that it was tough...and even if it wasn't real...it still hurt...but if going through all of that is what has to happen in order to bring you guys to me...I think it's worth it." Naegi told him honestly, smiling down sadly at his cup of tea. 

"But what do I know?...I'm just a silly survivor who didn't end up doing anything." Ishimaru gasped.

He stood up and glared at Naegi. "Naegi! Raise your head!" Naegi hesitantly looked up at him.

"Just because you survived does not me you did not feel pain! It is important to think about everyone's feelings sure, but you have to think about yourself as well! And you know what? I understand what you mean...I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything in the world!" Ishimaru told him with a smile.

Naegi smiled and then started laughing. "I called you here so I could help you, but you ended up helping me..."

"You have done more than enough for me Naegi, it's thanks to you that I am thinking clearly. I need to stop looking into the past and start being thankful for the present!" Ishimaru told him cheerfully, determination in his eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Naegi questioned.

Ishimaru glanced at him. "I'm going to keep working hard to become a politician! And I'm going to continue being friends with everyone, even Ludenburg and Yamada!" 

"I think that's great, I bet they feel the same way." Naegi told him happily.

Naegi and Ishimaru shared a grin, and Ishimaru headed home.

~~~

It was almost midnight, Naegi laid in bed, a frown on his face.

 _'I've been helping them...and we've been getting along well...but I wonder if...it's okay...to abandon you...'_ An image of Enoshima appeared in his mind. 

...

_'Or am I...suppose to try and help you as well?'_


	7. Who Needs Fans When I Have Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed near the end, but I still think it turned out okay.
> 
> I really dreaded writing one for Yamada, but once I got into it, I kind of had fun :)

Naegi kept his word. He was Yamada's assistant. It was two in the morning and he was over at Yamada's apartment.

"I don't know what's wrong...ever since we got out of the simulator...I can't write anything." He cried sadly. Yamada's been trying to write something for the passed hour, but he didn't even know where to start.

Naegi yawned and drank more of his coffee. "Yamada...if it's that stressful, maybe you should wait a while? You did just get out of the game with the rest of us, give your body and mind some time to recover."

Yamada shook his head. "No can do! I gotta keep writing! I have fans Mr. Naegi, they expect great things from me!"

At that comment, Naegi paused a little, but let it go and instead said something else. "Why don't we go see someone, I think you need to speak with him." 

"Who?" Yamada questioned.

~~~

Yamada couldn't believe it, he was actually talking to Alter Ego again. Fuijsaki had managed to get him up and running again once they escaped.

"Thanks for doing this." Naegi whispered to Fujisaki. Fujisaki nodded tiredly. He was wearing a dinosaur onesie.

"Just leave when you're done..." Fujiaski yawned before heading back to his room to go to bed.

Yamada and Naegi sat in the living room, Alter Ego sat on the table with a smile on his face. "Hello Yamada, it's nice to speak with you."

"Um...ngh...hello there Ms.Fujisaki...I can't believe I get to talk to you again!" He smiled wide.

"Naegi told me you were having writers block, and that talking to me might help you." Alter Ego explained.

"Well...I don't know how that's going to help...now, I just want to keep talking to you...and I want to keep telling you about different animes and other things I love...you won't laugh at me..." Yamada explained rather sadly.

Alter Ego frowned. "Do you think Naegi and the others would laugh at you?"

"Well, okay no I don't...but they wouldn't be interested!" Yamada insisted.

"You're only assuming that, aren't you?" Naegi spoke up, making Yamada look at him in surprise.

Naegi smiled a little. "I know that I don't really know much about anime, fanfiction and stuff...but it's never too late to learn something new, right? If you're willing to teach me about that stuff Yamada, I'm willing to learn. It's not just me, I asked Hina and Ogami earlier, and they said they'd be interested too."

Yamada stared at him in shock. "R-Really? You're not making this up are you!?"

"No really, tomorrow you can ask them yourself! Although, Hina did say you had to bring doughnuts if you guys were gonna be watching a show."

At that, Yamada grinned brightly. "YES! I WILL TEACH YOU ALL EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THE ANIME WORLD! AND OF COURSE THE FANFICTION WORD AS WELL! Mr. Naegi, you'll join us to right?" He asked excitedly.

Naegi chuckled a little. "Sure why not? It sounds like fun." As long as he was with his friends, how could he not have a good time?

Yamada seemed to realize something and hesitantly looked at Alter Ego. "...Okay...so now I finally have friends who are willing to give my interests a chance...but...Ms.Fujisaki...I don't want to abandon you...will you hate me if I spend time with the others?" He asked with tears in his eyes. Naegi once again typed what Yamada said into the computer.

Alter Ego smiled once again. "Not even a little. You are welcomed to come speak with me again and tell me more about whatever you like, but you should teach your friends about it first, don't forget that Master is already here teaching me things too, so I am not lonely. Just go and have fun with your friends okay?"

"Ngh...okay...OKAY! WE'LL HAVE AN ANIME MARATHON! IT WILL BE AMAZING!' Yamada cheered loudly.

Finally, Naegi asked the question he wanted to ask earlier. "Hey Yamada...you say you have fans who have high expectations from you...but don't you think it's possible they care about you as well along with your work?" 

Yamada glanced at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm just saying...sure, people love a good story, but I think fans often care about the one writing the story almost as much as the story itself. Sure, maybe not every fan does, but majority. What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to push yourself so much, your fans would rather you take care of yourself then try to destroy yourself to make a good story." Naegi smiled.

Yamada teared up at that. "Naegi...you're right! I'm sure my fans will understand if I take a small break from writing to just enjoy myself! I'm gonna do it, I'll take a little more time off and then get straight back to work! I've gotta go, I've got a whole day of anime to plan!" 

At first glance, Naegi wouldn't think of Yamada as somebody hard working, but after knowing him for so long, Naegi knows just how much effort Yamada puts into his stories. He makes sure everyone will enjoy them and works on them even when he's tired.

Perhaps it's finally time that Yamada gets his happy ending as well.


	8. Queen Of Liars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, waifu time *hearts in eyes*

To say Naegi was nervous about helping Ludenburg was an understatement. He was honestly dreading it.

He liked Ludenburg a lot, and he was glad she held so much trust in him.

...But he has no clue how to find places for her to gamble.

Ludenburg did get some money for participating in Danganronpa, and he can only assume that once she was free to leave the hospital she went to gamble once again, so how much money did she still need?

At first, Naegi had no idea what he was going to do, but as he was waiting for Ludenburg to arrive, it suddenly hit him what he could do for her.

He heard a light knock on the door and opened it quickly. "Ludenburg." He greeted with a smile. As usual, Ludenburg was dressed in her gothic lolita style. But Naegi was glad she didn't change, it really suited her.

Ludenburg smiled lightly. "Aren't you going to bow?" Naegi stuttered nervously with wide eyes and went to bow, but then he heard her laugh.

"I was teasing you Naegi." She informed him calmly, her smile never leaving her face.

"O-Oh, okay, anyways please come in and sit down...I made Milk Tea." Naegi told her, closing the door.

Ludenburg sat down and her eyes widened a little in surprise at the tea. "...You...made it exactly how I said I like it...you remembered something like that?" 

"Of course I remembered...if it's important to you, it's important to me." Naegi gave her an eye closed smile and sat down.

"...Naegi, you truly are one of a kind...perhaps you are the best knight I'll ever find." Ludenburg commented in a slight whisper, smiling and sipping the tea. It tasted absolutely perfect.

Finally, Naegi took a deep breath and spoke. "Listen Ludenburg...I really don't know how to find ways for you to gamble...but then I realized maybe you don't have to! I think I know a way to make your dream a reality right now!"

Glancing up from her tea, Ludenburg looked at Naegi in mild surprise. "Oh? And what is this way?"

Naegi smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. "...Well, if I give you my reward money from Danganronpa, maybe it'll be enough...and even if it's not, I'll still give you the money, cause that way you'll be even closer to your goal!"

Ludenburg stared at him. "Weren't you planning to live off of that money?"

"Like you told me before, now that I am your knight I should consider your dream my dream right?" Naegi told her happily.

Ludenburg seemed in shock at what he was saying and didn't speak for several moments, it was like she was trying to find the right words for once.

Then, she smiled, and it wasn't the picture perfect smile she always wore to hide her feelings either, it was a genuine smile that Naegi's never really seen before.

"You really are something special Naegi...forget about b rank...could you possibly be the first a rank ever?..." Ludenburg whispered in amazement.

"Huh? What was that Ludenburg?" Naegi questioned innocently, tilting his head curiously.

Ludenburg glanced at him and lightly giggled, putting a hand to her lips. "Oh nothing, nothing at all. Thank you for the offer Naegi, but I'd much rather gamble to earn the money. You let me worry about gaining the rest of the money okay? Just having you stay by my side is enough..." She glanced to the side as she said that.

"Well...if you're sure." Naegi told her hesitantly.

"If you insist on helping me, come with me to watch me gamble. You will act as my lucky charm." Naegi smiled at that.

"Sure, if that's what my master desires." He jokingly bowed to her, but he knew she'd take it seriously.

Ludenburg's smile widened as he bowed his head to her. She may not have her castle yet...

But Naegi was good at making her feel like the queen she dreamed of being.


	9. True Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest one to write so far...I really had no clue what I wanted to do for Ogami *sweat drops*

Naegi didn't know what to say this time.

He knew that Ogami was waiting for Kenshiro to get well again, she wanted to battle him and earn the title as the strongest person alive.

But...he died...while she was stuck in the game.

So now here they were, standing in front of his grave, Ogami held a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"I suppose...I am the strongest human alive now..." She commented grimly, looking down at Kenshiro's grave sadly.

Naegi stood a bit behind her, he wanted to give her a moment to say her goodbyes.

They stood in front of Kenshiro's grave for roughly a half hour, and then Ogami said she was ready to leave.

The ride back to Naegi's apartment was silent. They hadn't spoken much since the game...

But then, Ogami asked him something that surprised him. "Do you know how Hina's been doing?"

"Hina?...Well sure, she's doing fine. Are you guys not speaking?" Naegi questioned curiously.

"Not really... I wanted to give her space...I know I caused her and all of you a lot of pain...I wasn't sure if she'd want to see me..." Ogami admitted calmly.

Naegi's eyes widened. "I'm sure Hina would love to see you, besides, you and her both agreed to watch anime with me and Yamada soon. Maybe you should talk to her before that." He pointed out.

"I suppose so...it's just a little awkward since I realized my feelings for her." Naegi Nearly drove into a tree.

"Wha-What!?" He gasped in shock, gaining control over the wheel again.

Ogami glanced out the window. "Is that bad? Is it wrong for me to feel this way about her?"

Naegi thought about it for a moment and smiled. "I don't think so. Everyone has somebody they care for right? I like to believe there's somebody out there for everyone...and I think you could make Hina really happy."

"I know she wants to go on a date with you." Naegi gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"...You knew?" He asked hesitantly.

Ogami didn't respond for a few moments. "I did...and I know you agreed to the date."

"...I don't have feelings for her that way..." Naegi admitted in a mumble, an image of another girl appeared in his mind.

...Yeah he was pretty sure he'd already fallen for someone.

"That's fine. But Naegi...I shouldn't have to tell you this, I trust you not to...but please...just...try not to hurt her." Ogami told him rather softly.

Naegi chuckled a little. "Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do."

"...So is there somebody you like romantically?" Ogami questioned suddenly, almost suddenly enough to make Naegi run into another car.

"W-What!?" He stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

Ogami blinked, then smiled knowingly. "So who is it?"

"Can we please talk about anything else?" Naegi groaned, face red.

Ogami chuckled. "Very well..." She frowned. "Are you angry with me? Since I turned out to be working for Monokuma?"

"No not at all, he was blackmailing you, and in the end...you gave up everything, all for us." Naegi smiled softly.

Ogami smiled a little but looked down at her lap with a sad smile. She was wearing a black dress. "I'm glad you see it that way...I fear Hagakure, Fukawa and Togami are still a little cautious of me..."

"Give them time, they'll get over it. Now they know you weren't going to hurt them." Naegi told her.

"I suppose that's true...Naegi, I'm going to tell Hina about my feelings."

Naegi's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh?"

Ogami blushed lightly. "Regardless of whether or not she returns them, I want her to know how I feel about her... if she does not feel the same, perhaps I can start to move on, but I can't move on without knowing the answer first."

"...I hope it works out well for you Ogami...you deserve to have your happy ending." Naegi told her honestly.

Ogami smiled. "Thank you Naegi...I do not think I could've gotten through the killing game, or going to Kenshiro's grave today if you weren't by my side. You've given me this new strength."

"Well...I don't think I did anything...but if I could help cheer you up, that's enough for me." Naegi grinned.

The rest of the car drive was quiet, but also peaceful and relaxing.

For once, Ogami could rest easy.


	10. Blood Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to just skip over Hagakure... I really did...BUT that wouldn't be fair now would it? I like all of the DR characters, so I have to do something for him.
> 
> He's just so impossible to write...
> 
> I think I can confidently say that this will be the shortest and worst one in this book XD

"Naegi, who do you think the mother is?" Hagakure questioned. Naegi was at the park with Hagakure.

He was still trying to convince him of the horrific prediction he had.

Honestly, Naegi swore he had a dream about it too...or at least imagined it. Kirigiri had died and so did Fukawa and then everyone slept with Asahina.

Shivers went down his spine.

"Um...listen, Hagakure...I wanted to ask you about Ogami." Naegi commented, trying to change the subject.

Hagakure winced. "Uh, what about her?"

"I think you guys should talk...she's not mad at you, but she thinks you're angry at her." Naegi explained.

Hesitantly, Hagakure spoke. "I-I'm not mad at her... just...scared of her." He admitted.

"Well she doesn't want that, and neither do I. Come on, can't you just talk to her?" Naegi asked hopefully.

Finally, Hagakure sighed and smiled. "Fine...only for my brother and fellow mother lover." He grinned.

Naegi wanted to die.

~~~

Hagakure gulped as he and Naegi walked into Ogami's apartment. "Uh...Hey Ogre..." Hagakure greeted nervously.

Ogami smiled. "Hello Hagakure...please sit." She told them. She set down cups of tea in front of them.

When they were both seated, Hagakure shuffled around nervously. He didn't know what to say.

"Hagakure...I apologize for scaring you, I never intended to harm you, I had simply wanted to talk things out with you." Ogami explained calmly.

"Y-Yeah...I know... I just panicked and attacked...I'm really sorry Ogre...I shouldn't have done that." Hagakure sighed sadly, guilt in his eyes.

Ogami smiled regardless. "Perhaps we can start over and become better friends? You couldn't teach me about your tartot cards and in exchange I'll show you some martial arts moves."

Hagakure smiled a little. "Yeah...that sounds like fun, and since I got money for being a survivor, I don't even need to charge anyone anything!" He grinned brightly, looking more relaxed than he had in a long time.

Naegi smiled at that, glad he seemed more carefree.

"Also, Naegi mentioned you were held back a few years." Ogami commented.

"Ahaha, yeah...studying isn't my strong suit." He sweat dropped.

Ogami smiled lightly. "If you'd like, I'd be willing to study with you. I've never been great at studying myself, however I think I can still help you."

"Whoa really? Thanks Ogre! That's be awesome!" Hagakure smiled and went on to tell Ogami about tarot cards.

Naegi grinned brightly as he listened to them talk about their interests. He was glad Hagakure could stay so relaxed.

He hopes that he'll continue to be that carefree, because after seeing how scared Hagakure was of others in the game...Naegi's not sure he ever wants to see that again.

Naegi looked at the cup of tea in his hands with a sad smile.

...He'd have to face her sooner or later...but first, he has a couple more people to deal with before then.


	11. Someone Who Will Love You For You

Naegi sat at a table in a cafe with Asahina. She had a few doughnuts on her plate while Naegi just had coffee and one doughnut.

They didn't speak much, mostly because Asahina was stuffing her face with doughnuts (this was her third plate) and Naegi was too nervous to say anything.

All he knew was that he didn't want to hurt her or Ogami...or make himself unhappy.

"Aren't tou hungwy?" Asahina questioned with a mouth full, looking at him curiously. He smiled a little at the sprinkles and bits of chocolate on her mouth.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." 

Asahina swallowed the doughnut in her mouth and licked her lips happily, then she spoke. "Thanks for taking me out for doughnuts, you know me well."

"Yeah...I do..." Naegi sighed a little.

Asahina frowned and looked down at the table. "...It's me right?" Naegi's eyes widened, he glanced up at her.

She smiled rather sadly. "Come on, I'm not that oblivious...I know you're obviously not having a good time...so what is it?"

Naegi bit his lip. "...I..." His conversation with Ogami played in his mind.

It wouldn't be right to tell Asahina about Ogami's feelings...how could he explain this without being jerk to anyone?...

"Naegi, you can be honest with me, really." Asahina insisted with a small smile.

Finally, he picked the best option he could, one that wouldn't effect Ogami at all.

"I think I'm in love w-with someone...and it makes me feel bad because...well...we're on this date..." He explained nervously and shyly.

Asahina stared at him, making him more and more nervous.

Then she started laughing.

A lot.

"Pfft...oh my god..." She smacked her hand on the table a few times, making a few heads turn for a moment. Naegi blushed darkly in embarrassment.

"W-Why are you laughing!?" He whined.

Asahina smirked a little. "You seriously thought I couldn't tell?"

Naegi's eyes widened. "What?"

"You like Kirigiri, anyone can see that." Naegi's face went red, but he didn't deny it.

Asahina smiled rather sadly. "...It's okay...really it is...truthfully I don't even like you romantically Naegi..."

"You don't?" Naegi questioned curiously, a little surprised.

"...I just want somebody to like me...I just want to know that someone thinks I'm worth loving you know? But I guess I'm not." Asahina laughed a little as she said that, but there was a broken look in her eyes that made Naegi's heart hurt.

Naegi gripped her hand tightly, looking her in the eyes. "Somebody loves you! They love you a lot!" 

Asahina's eyes widened. "What?"

"I-I mean... look...I don't know if there's anything I could say to make you believe me...but I think you're really amazing...and I know others to do...we all care about you Hina...and I know that there's somebody out there who loves you, trust me." He told her gently.

Slowly, Asahina smiled and looked at their hands. "...Thanks Naegi..." She gripped his hand tight enough for it to hurt. "You better not hurt Kirigiri, got it? And don't make her wait too long, hurry up and confess!" She snapped.

"I-It's not that easy!" He blushed shyly and looked away.

"Hmph, you're such a boy." She commented with a pouty face, crossing her arms.

Naegi sighed. He found this whole thing a little embarrassing, but he was glad that he didn't end up hurting Asahina's feelings.

He just hopes things work out for her and Ogami.

~~~

Asahina hummed lightly as she got ready to go work out at the gym, suddenly her phone beeped. She glanced at it, it was a text from Ogami.

"Can you come to my apartment, I wish to tell you something?" She read outside in surprise. Shrugging to herself, Asahina planned to stop by at Ogami's apartment before working out.

She wondered what Ogami would have to say, but whatever it was, she was just glad they were gonna talk again.


	12. You Can't Hide From Your Own Emotions

Naegi knew from the beginning that trying to help Fukawa would be different than helping the others. He cared deeply for her and no matter what he didn't want to hurt her.

...This was going to be tough.

When Naegi heard a knock on the door, he slowly opened it and some something surprising.

Fukawa stood there, he hair was out of its braids, giving her a small ahoge. She still wore her typical outfit like she had in the simulator, but now it was torn. Naegi could see scars on her thighs, they were roman numerals.

"Hey Fukawa, how are you?" Naegi asked with a smile, letting her insisted.

She didn't respond at first, it made Naegi wonder if she actually heard him. He almost repeated the question but then she answered.

"Me and...her...a-are actually getting along...for once..." Fukawa admitted, she was frowning and looked uncomfortable, but Naegi saw a sparkle in her eyes that showed her true feelings.

She was clearly excited and trying to hide it.

"Really? That's amazing!" Naegi smiled.

Fukawa smiled a little. "S-She still wants to kill people b-but she said she'll try and keep it to people w-who deserve it...so I guess that's progress..." 

"I'm glad, I was kind of worried about that when we got out of the game." Naegi explained, they sat down on the couch.

Fukawa suddenly looked down, looking a little more upset. "...M-Master won't let me visit him...Whenever I go over to his home...he doesn't answer."

Naegi paused and bit his lip. He saw tears building up in Fukawa's eyes.

"I k-know he revealed my secret...and I-I should hate him for it...I even said I did...b-but the truth is I don't...why do I feel this way?...W-Why do I like someone like him? Why do I care about someone who can't stand me at all!?" She cried, wiping at her eyes.

Naegi blinked and thought back to his time in the game. He remembers how he found out Ogami was the traitor and didn't tell Kirigiri...it really hurt their friendship and Naegi knows she took it personally. She got really mad at him...

But even so...

He smiled a little.

"I think it's better that he told your secret." Fukawa gasped.

"W-What!?" She snapped.

Naegi quickly spoke. "Don't get me wrong, it's wrong to reveal a secret like that, no matter what it is... but if we hadn't learn about Genocide Jill...I don't think we'd be as close as we are now. We're all okay with Jill, so you don't need to worry about that, okay?" He told her gently.

Fukawa seemed to think about what he said for a moment and then smiled a little, blushing lightly. "A-Always know how to cheer someone up...j-jeez..."

"Well you did seem pretty down...I had to at least try." Naegi told her with a grin.

"Naegi... you said before that you'd stay with me...as a...well...you know..." She blushed.

Naegi nodded, biting his lip and ignoring the pain in his chest. "I did, and I'm ready to stick to that."

She shook her head and pointed at him, glaring. "D-Don't even think about it."

His eyes widened. "But I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Jeez, y-you just don't get it do you? You're always trying to c-cheer everyone else up and make sure they get what they want, b-but you never bother thinking about yourself."

Naegi froze. "Huh?"

Fukawa smiled a little. "Y-You like Kirigiri, I know that...it's pretty obvious...s-so don't you dare try and stay with me just because you feel like you have t-to in order to make me happy." She snapped.

Naegi looked down. "...I didn't want to hurt your feelings..."

"Than just continue staying b-by my side okay?...As my friend...besides, ever since s-she and I have started talking a little...I've been able to keep writing..."

Naegi frowned and stared at her. "...You say that...but then..." He looked her in the eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

Fukawa's eyes widened, she placed her own hand on her cheek and felt tears. She hadn't even realized...

 _'Heh...it's no use...I can't run from how I feel...no matter how hard I try...I'm so alone...I just want someone to help me!'_ Fukawa's eyes widened as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Naegi gasped as Fukawa fainted.

But then she stood up.

"Fukawa?" Naegi questioned, quite concerned.

But his eyes widened when he noticed a long tongue sticking out of this Fukawa's mouth.

Genocide Jill glared down at Naegi, putting a pair of scissors to his throat.

"You made her cry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, Fukawa will end up happy as well.


	13. The Friendship Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading Fukawa's part in this story (the previous chapter) for context, because this is also acting as a continuation of that.

Jill pulled the scissors away from Naegi's throat. "So, Big Mac actually made someone cry huh!? Huuuuuh?" She snapped, arms crossed.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Naegi started.

"Oh of courseeee not, no one ever means to! You listen here, if you hurt her I WILL kill you, that's a promise." Jill hissed.

Naegi's eyes narrowed. "Since when would that bother you!? You didn't care about her before! What changed!?" He snapped.

"When she's hurting inside, what do you think that does to me? Huhhhh?" Jill snapped, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

That made Naegi pause. That's right...they share emotions...

"Why the hell do you even think I'm here? Since she's too weak and afraid to face you, TA-DAAA HERE I AM!" She grinned.

A shadow covered Naegi's eyes as she spoke.

"I'm not particularly happy about seeing you either, in my opinion I should just kill ya! ...But I want her to start giving me a real chance...and if that means I gotta hold back slightly, that's fine. I could go on living as long as I have Master, but for some reason I haven't seen him lately." Jill explained, arms crossed in thought.

Naegi suddenly hugged her.

"Huh?" Jill paused, arms out awkwardly so she didn't hug Naegi back.

Naegi held her tightly, biting down on his lip hard. "...I'm so...sorry..."

"Excuseeee me?" Jill questioned, still not hugging him.

"...When I was talking to Fukawa...When I was trying to think of how to make her happy...I...I didn't think about how to help you Jill...in fact, I thought it'd be better for Fukawa if she could keep you locked away..."

He felt Jill tense up in his hug.

"But I don't want that anymore...I want you AND Fukawa to be by my side as my friends...Fukawa needs you Jill...just Like how you need her...and I need you both...would you hate me if I asked that you come visit me again in the future?" Naegi asked hesitantly.

Jill suddenly shoved him away and took out her scissors once again, glaring at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? TRUSTING A SERIAL KILLER...HA! NOBODY WILL EVER TRUST ME, NO MATTER HOW MUCH GOOD I DO IN THIS WORLD I WILL ALWAYS BE GENOCIDE JILL!" Naegi gasped as Jill tackled him to the floor.

His eyes widened, he saw the pain, fear and panic in her eyes. She didn't want to kill him...

But she didn't want to trust him either.

Jill went to stab him in the throat with the scissors.

A shadow covered Naegi's eyes as he screamed. "I TRUST YOU!"

The scissors stopped, right as they touched his throat. Jill stared down at him with wide eyes, her hand shaking slightly.

"...Back in the game...after we lost Fujisaki and Oowada...I never thought you'd try and kill someone...I was never worried you'd suddenly come and try and kill me...you could've attacked us without actually killing us...you hurt Ogami and Hina...but even so..." He grabbed her scissors tightly with his hand.

Jill's eyes widened even more when she made eye contact with Naegi. He was crying.

"I forgive you...for all of those things...and I don't want to lose you Jill...Please...help me make Fukawa feel better...you know what she's feeling right? You can help...please..." He begged.

Suddenly, Jill put the scissors away and got off of him silently, she offered him a hand and he took it, allowing him to stand up.

"Tsk, tsk, you're not even worth killing. You wanna make her feel better ah? Fine, I'll see what I can do, try and talk to her through emotions or something." Jill closed her eyes and tried to communicate with Fukawa.

~~~

_Fukawa was crying on her knees, surrounded by darkness. She was alone...so...so alone._

_"Sheesh, you still crying?" She gasped and looked up to see- herself?_

_No...that was Jill..._

_Jill crossed her arms. "Naegi's getting pretty concerned about you ya know, stop worrying him and get out there!"_

_"...I just don't want to be alone anymore...it's okay if Naegi doesn't like me...but I just wish someone would..." Fukawa sniffed._

_Jill scoffed. "Why do you need someone to like you romantically? Before jumping into the dating thing, you need to learn how to do the friend thing, just like me."_

_Fukawa hesitantly looked up at her as tears slid down her cheeks. "You too?..."_

_"Yeah yeah I think I'm gonna try the friend thing instead of the killing thing, at least a little. Killing gets boring after a while you know, even serial killers need hobbies." She smirked._

_"...Really?" Fukawa asked hesitantly._

_Jill chuckled. "Yeah really...Now get out there...I'm gonna...take a little nap." Jill walked passed her._

_Hesitantly, Fukawa turned to look at her nervously as she stood up. "...Will I see you again?"_

_Jill paused, and kept her back to Fukawa. "Stupid, we're connected aren't we? I'll always be here when you need me." Jill walked into the darkness, and Fukawa couldn't see her anymore._

_Fukawa bit her lip and turned around, she headed out of the darkness, finally ready to take on the reality she was in._

~~~

"Fukawa?" Naegi called. Jill had fainted, so Naegi could only assume Fukawa was back.

Slowly, her eyes opened, and Naegi knew immedientally that it was Fukawa.

"...Naegi?" She mumbled, Naegi helped her stand.

"I'm here, I'll always be here, right next to you." He smiled.

Tears slid down Fukawa's cheeks as she hugged him tightly.

Finally...

She wasn't...

Alone anymore...

_'Thank you Jill...'_


	14. A Real Friend

Honestly, Naegi had no clue what he was doing. He was suppose to be Togami's secretary...but Togami wasn't actually having him do anything.

He was over at Togami's house he bought himself apparently before going into the game. Togami was reading a book on the couch while Naegi sat there silently.

Last time he checked...this wasn't what a secretary does.

But he was a little nervous to ask Togami what he was suppose to be doing. He seemed so focused on his story...

"Are you uncomfortable Naegi?" Togami asked suddenly, never looking away from his book.

Naegi shifted awkwardly. "Well...kind of...it's just... I'm not sure what I'm suppose to be doing..." He admitted.

Togami scoffed. "How about you try using your brain and read a book like I am? I did set out multiple choices on the table." Naegi glanced at the coffee table and saw three different books.

"...Okay...but...what?" Naegi questioned. He was beyond confused by Togami's behavior. He called him up early in the morning and told him to come over to his house at once, but the moment he arrived Togami made him sit down on the couch and then he started reading.

Rolling his eyes, Togami sat his book down and looked at Naegi. "What is so hard to understand? You use your hands to pick up the book, then you open the book to page one, next-"

"I know how to read a book Togami! That's not what I meant!" He snapped, glaring at Togami. Sometimes his attitude got on Naegi's nerves.

Togami seemed mildly surprised by him snapping, and then glared. "Then what are you asking? I've made it clear you are free to sit here reading a book."

"But why? Why did you have me come over? I don't think a secretary is suppose to just sit here reading..." Naegi told him.

Togami's eyes seemed to widen in realization and he crossed his arms, looking off to the side. "Who said I called you here as my secretary?" 

Naegi paused. "Wait, what?"

"I just told you to come over here and I naturally assumed you'd start reading." Togami snapped, glaring at him.

He may have been glaring at Naegi, but Naegi got the sense that Togami wasn't actually mad at him...

He seemed more...embarrassed?

That's when it hit Naegi like a wall of bricks. 

"Wait, did you call me here to hang out...as friends?" Naegi questioned.

Togami scoffed. "I would not call us friends, however many skills can be gained from spending time with someone so different from myself, I figured it'd be good for me, even if I despise it."

 _'You say that...but I think you genuinely wanted to spend time with me...'_ A smile formed on Naegi's lips, a shadow covered his eyes.

"That makes sense... alright then, let's read." Naegi told him happily.

"Hmph." Togami hummed in response and picked up his book once more.

After a moment of silence, Naegi spoke.

"Can I read your book with you?" The face Togami made was absolutely priceless, Naegi almost started laughing.

"...I suppose if you can't even read a simple book by yourself." Togami told him after a moment, which surprised him.

He expected a complete no along with a major insult.

Naegi scooted closer to Togami and they began reading the book together, as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, I tried okay? *sips tea*


	15. Someone To Call Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go back and read the first chapter again, I had to make a major edit to it (although to you guys you might not even be able to see what's different).
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes, this one is ridiculously shippy, AS IT SHOULD BE. *sips tea*

Naegi gulped nervously. This would be the first time he saw Kirigiri since they left the game...

At the beginning, if someone had asked Naegi if he liked anyone, he probably would've said he had a crush on Maizono...

He's not entirely sure when he fell for Kirigiri...perhaps when they were sneaking around trying to figure out the mystery of the school? Although, he was more like her guinea pig...

Maybe it was when they made up after their little fight, when he wouldn't tell her about Ogami...

Or maybe when she protected him from the mastermind...

He wasn't sure. 

They spent so much time together...he still remembers when he called her cute to try and get her show some emotion...but she had turned it around on him...

A smile formed on Naegi's lips as he thought back to that time. He had made coffee for them and was waiting for Kirigiri to arrive.

Suddenly his door open, making him tense a little, but then he saw it was Kirigiri and relaxed.

"Still leaving your door unlocked, it's like you want somebody to break in." She commented, walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs, taking the cup of coffee and gracefully sipping it.

She was so casual...she acted as if this apartment were her own.

But Naegi didn't mind, it actually helped him relax a little.

"Yeah...I should be more careful." Naegi told her with a smile.

Kirigiri set the cup of coffee down and looked at him. "So what is it? Why did you want me to come over?"

"Well...I've been trying to spend time with everyone... I want us all to be close friends, even after escaping the simulator..." Naegi admitted, looking down at his coffee.

"You're lying." Naegi's eyes widened.

Kirigiri looked him in the eyes. "If that is true, why do you hesitate?"

"H-Hesitate?..." Naegi questioned nervously.

"You've been avoiding _them_ this whole time, because you're not sure you can truly forgive them for what they did, right?" Kirigiri questioned.

Naegi's grip on the cup of coffee tighten. "I don't mind Ikusaba... it wasn't her fault...yes she helped Enoshima, but that was only because Enoshima forced her hand by implanting the virus..." A look of disgust and anger shined in Naegi's eyes.

"But you don't hate her." Naegi looked at Kirigiri in shock.

"The look in your eyes...you're angry, but you do not hate Enoshima. You can't hide your emotions Naegi, that's just who you are." A fond smile appeared on Kirigiri's face.

Naegi bit his lip. "I...I want to hate Enoshima...but I can't help thinking there's more to this than meets the eye!" He explained.

"Perhaps there is...but enough about Enoshima. Naegi, what is it that you want? Stop thinking about everybody else and ask yourself what it is your desire." Kirigiri told him calmly.

This made Naegi paused. What exactly did he want? Well...he wanted everyone to get along...he wanted them all to keep being friends, even after escaping...and he wanted to be with Kirigiri too.

Thinking that made Naegi blush slightly, which Kirigiri noticed immedientally.

"...Naegi, you told me once that when you called me cute, it wasn't a total lie, did you mean that?" She asked calmly.

His heart skipped a beat, Naegi wasn't expecting her to bring that up even a little. "I-I...yes I meant it..." He admitted shyly.

"...I...see..." A blush formed on Kirigiri's cheeks as she smiled fondly, putting her hand to her chin. Naegi's blush just got worse at that.

_'Why does she look so cute!?'_

But suddenly, her smile and blush disappeared, and she looked serious once again. "Naegi, do you have romantic feelings for me?"

He almost fell out of his chair. "H-Huh?" He stuttered.

"You seem to get nervous around me, and I noticed you blushing. You can be honest." She told him calmly.

_'I-I can't be honest when you're staring me down like that!'_

But despite thinking that, Naegi told her the truth anyways.

"...Yes...I like you...Kirigiri..." He admitted shyly, a light blush on his cheeks.

He felt happy to finally tell her the truth...

But he saw the slight fear in her eyes. He could tell she was ready to put up walls between them.

She was scared to trust, and he didn't blame her.

"...I like you as well Naegi...I wants you to continue to be by my side...however-" She started.

Naegi smiled sadly. "However..." He looked down at his coffee just so he wouldn't have to face her.

Suddenly, Naegi saw a gloved hand placed over his own hand. He slowly looked up to see Kirigiri's face in front of his own.

"Go see Ikusaba."

His eyes widened.

Kirigiri bit her lip. "I want you to speak with Ikusaba...and then...we can talk again...do you understand what I'm saying?"

Naegi stayed silent.

_'I understand Kirigiri...you want me to get rid of the heaviness in my heart first...'_

...

_'You want me to be thinking clearly...so that you know my feelings are real...'_

...

'If that's what it takes...so be it...'

Naegi smiled and held her hand tightly. "I understand, I'll go see her tomorrow."

Kirigiri smiled back and let go of his hand, standing up. "I hope it goes well...and once you're done...we may speak again."

She left his apartment after that, and Naegi felt lighter and heavier at the same time.

He was really happy she knew his feelings, and that she returned them...

And while he was nervous to talk to Ikusaba, he was also excited.

 _'But.._.' Naegi frowned. An image appeared in his mind.

Enoshima...

_'Sorry Kirigiri, can you wait just a little longer? After Ikusaba...there's one last person I need to speak to.'_


	16. The Real You

Naegi found her at the park, playing on the swings. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a black skirt. At first, Naegi didn't realize it was her...he was so use to strawberry blonde hair and stuff...

Ikusaba noticed him the moment he arrived. It was around sunset. "...Naegi." She greeted rather quietly.

"...Hey...thanks for meeting me here..." He told her, sitting down on the other swing. They were the only ones in the park.

"Sure...I had nothing better to do anyways..." 

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. 

Finally, Ikusaba spoke, gripping the chain of the swing tightly. "I am...so sorry... for everything, Naegi."

Naegi looked at her, she was looking down at the dirt. "...I helped Enoshima back in the game... I don't know why... I just did..." She placed a hand on her head. "Everything's still fuzzy..."

"It's Enoshima's fault, she put that virus in that ruined everything... You aren't to blame at all." He snapped.

Ikusaba bit her lip. "...Did you know that Enoshima and I aren't even related?...Despite us being twins in the simulator...now that we're out...I found out that it was all fake..."  She made a fist.

"...I'm sorry...that must be difficult..." Naegi told her gently.

Ikusaba hummed in response, then sighed. "Naegi...do you think that...Enoshima had good intentions?"

Naegi's eyes widened, anger filled him. "No! She messed with our heads and forced us to kill each other! She's crazy!" He snapped.

"...I know...it's just...ever since we were sisters in the simulator...I feel connected to her...it's like my brain can't accept that she and I not being related is reality..." Ikusaba mumbled.

This made Naegi freeze. After a moment, he spoke. "...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that..."

Ikusaba smiled. "It's okay...and in ways, I'm angry at her too...I still don't feel like I'm my own person...Enoshima was guiding me the whole time during that simulation...she told me what to do and how to do it...and even though she's the one who killed me...I...I miss her..." Ikusaba admitted, looking a little disgusted at her own words.

Naegi reached over and took her hand comfortingly. "It's okay...you don't have to hate her...I...I don't want to hate her...but I need to go and speak with her." Ikusaba gasped.

"You're going to go speak with Enoshima!?" She asked in shock.

Naegi nodded. "It's the only way I can move on. I have to ask her some things...and once I know...I'm done with her." He explained honestly.

Ikusaba didn't respond.

Slowly, Naegi let go of her hand and stood up. "Thanks for talking with me...I know what I need to say to Enoshima now..." He began to head out of the park.

"NAEGI!" His eyes widened, he heard loud and quick footsteps, and then arms wrapped around him from behind.

He slowly looked back to see Ikusaba hugging him tightly. Tears were in her eyes. "I..."

...He already knew what she was going to say...

_I don't want you to push Enoshima away...please let her come back to us._

"...I'm not making any promises this time...I'm sorry Ikusaba." A shadow covered his eyes.

He heard Ikusaba begin to cry softly. She let him go, and he walked away. 

He didn't look back.

Ikusaba put her hands together. _'Please...just bring her back...bring Enoshima back to us...just make her feel happy again!'_

All she could do was hope.

But that was fine, for once, she felt filled with hope. And she was confident that hope wouldn't fail her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, just one more chapter. Thanks to everyone who's left kudos, commented, bookmarked or even just read this story.


	17. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight mentions of abuse.

It took a lot of courage for Naegi to go to the hospital. Apparently Enoshima was awake and doing...okay. They said her limbs would randomly stop working for a bit and that she fainted a few times, so she couldn't leave yet.

He was scared...so scared to face her...he swore he hated her.

He hated her so much...

Naegi opened the door to her hospital room and froze instantly.

Sitting there, in the hospital bed as Junko Enoshima. Her hair was up as usual and she wore a hospital outfit. When she saw him, her eyes widened.

She had dark bags under her eyes, and her skin was freakishly pale. She looked like a zombie, and yet when he entered the room, a new light appeared in her eyes.

Naegi opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't say any words...

It was like his heart did a flip inside his chest. 

Enoshima smiled when she saw him. "...Naegi! I knew you'd come visit me! You're the first one, even Ikusaba hasn't come for a visit!"

He didn't respond, he didn't move either.

"Why don't we go up to the roof? It's so stuffy in this hospital room!" She told him cheerfully. He saw her stand up from the bed. Enoshima ran over and grabbed his hand, making his eyes widened. She dragged him out of the room.

"Hehe, come on let's go!" They ran all the way to the roof of the hospital.

~~~

The sun was slowly beginning to set, making the sky light up with color. 

Enoshima was holding onto the railing with one hand, smiling lightly and keeping her back to Naegi. Naegi stood a bit behind her, he still hadn't spoken.

"Man, it feels good to get some fresh air! Can you believe I'm the only one still stuck in the hospital? How unfair is that?" Enoshima whined.

Naegi didn't say anything, a shadow covered his eyes.

She giggled lightly. "Although, I guess you think I deserve it right? You probably think I don't deserve to be alive! Which is fine by me...it's not like we really know each other...all you know about me is that I'm pure evil, and all I know about you is that you're absolute good." She explained.

He wouldn't speak, and it was annoying her.

"Man Naegi, you're sure fun to talk to," She said sarcastically. "Fun fact, conversations usually involve at least two people."

He didn't say anything.

Enoshima finally spun around and looked at him. He was staring right at her, a tired look in his eyes.

"So why'd you come here? Are you hoping I'll tell you why I did what I did? Maybe you want me to apologize? Or maybe you just wanted to rub my defeat in my face? Oh, or maybe you wanted to kill me?" She smirked.

"...I can't do it." Her eyes widened, she frowned a little.

Tears rolled down Naegi's cheeks as he stared at her sadly. "I can't hate you...I don't know why...I just can't..."

Enoshima blinked, and then turned back to look at the sunset, a look of regret in her eyes. "Yeah well...I hate me."

Naegi's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You really think I don't hate myself? How could I not? I failed... my plan failed..." She mumbled the last part.

"Wait, you hate yourself because you failed to kill us all?" He questioned in confusion.

Enoshima chuckled. "You really don't get it do you?"

Naegi gasped when Enoshima turned to look at him, tears rolling down her face as she smiled.

"I hate myself because I failed to protect you all."

"...What...What does that mean!?" He asked in shock.

Enoshima sighed, smiling sadly. "I didn't think you'd understand...the thing is...I never wanted to play mastermind...not even a little...I never wanted to hurt anyone...when you were all sent in... I found out about Team Danganronpa's plans when I came with Ikusaba to say goodbye...I found out the truth by accident...they weren't going to keep you in there for a dating show...they were going to keep you in there...for who knows how long." Naegi's eyes widened.

Enoshima chuckled creepily, tears streamed down her left eye while the right eye just showed despair. "Isn't that hilarious? The plan was to lock you all inside and do experiments on you. They wanted to find out just how much they could change someone...that way if and when they released you...you'd be whatever they wanted you to be. They wanted to change your brains into something freaky...and when I discovered the truth, I had to do something, so I implanted a virus into the system to try and stop them. But I got caught during the process...they forced me into a pod just like you guys, but because the virus was part of the way done, it caused a terrible bug and I ended up being a mastermind...In exchange for all of your guys' safety, I allowed the program to break my mind and body apart...the virus sent all of the things they had prepared to me and me alone... and now...my body doesn't function right." 

Naegi was frozen in shock.

She continued to cry, but her smile disappeared. She wiped at her eyes. "I'm so alone Naegi...nobody trusts me anymore and I don't blame them...I can't control myself...and I'll never be fixed...and I did terrible things...but it's okay... I'm not asking for forgiveness...and I'm not looking to find a way to not hate myself." Enoshima suddenly climbed over the railing.

Naegi wanted to yell, run forward and grab her, anything, but he was in shock.

She held onto the railing as she stared off into the sunset. "...I just wanted somebody to know the truth...that I wasn't always like this...and by the way...Ikusaba may not really be my sister...but she was my best friend... that's why I came with her that day...please tell her I'll miss her...I'm sorry, for everything." Enoshima let go of the railing with a smile.

'Finally...I'm finally free...'

Someone grabbed her hand, making her gasp. She looked up to see Naegi barely holding onto her.

"What are you doing!?" She snapped, eyes wide.

Naegi ignored her and used all of his strength to pull her up. Once they were back on the safe side of the railing, Naegi grabbed her by the shoulders.

"YOU THINK DYING IS GONNA MAKE EVERYTHING OKAY!? YOU CAN'T JUST END YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT! WEREN'T WE FRIENDS ONCE!?"

Enoshima's eyes widened.

Flashbacks went through her mind. 

_A woman was beating her..._

_Enoshima looked depressed, but then a girl walked over to her and invited her to join her and her friends in some activity._

_Ludenburg, Yamada and Ishimaru messing with a camera._

_Hagakure and Ogami arm wrestling while Asahina cheered on the side._

_Togami and Naegi were reading books together and smiling._

_Fujisaki, Kuwata and Oowada were laughing and hanging out together._

_Ikusaba and Enoshima were on their phones and chatting._

_Naegi and Fukawa were studying together._

_Kirigiri and Ikusaba were shopping at the mall together._

_Maizono and Kuwata were singing together._

_Enoshima looking at her friends sadly as they all signed up for Danganronpa._

_Enoshima hugging each of them and saying goodbye._

_She was staring at them all laying in the pods, getting ready to leave._

_Tears were streaming down her cheeks as a shadow covered her eyes._

_She was shouting something..._

_'Please...don't go...'_

Enoshima snapped out of it and saw Naegi's crying face as he gripped her shoulders tightly.

"...You all left me...I was so alone..." She sniffed, tears rolled down her cheeks once again.

Naegi almost gasped when Enoshima hugged him tightly.

"...And when I knew the truth...I knew I had to save you all...you were all I had left..." She cried.

Slowly, Naegi hugged her back.

"...I don't remember our time together...I don't remember us being friends before the killing game...but I believe you...I believe every word...and I believe that it's because of that friendship that deep down, I can't hate you..." He said softly.

"...Please...don't leave me...please..." Enoshima begged, looking at Naegi desperately, eyes wide.

Slowly, Naegi smiled softly and kissed her forehead, making her eyes widened.

"We won't ever leave you again...I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay guys this is the end. Hope you enjoyed. I know some of you wanted me to go with someone other than Kirigiri as like a main person for Naegi to be shipped with, but they're basically canon in the actual game and anime, so that's what I went with. And yes, I know I didn't write anything about like, them hanging out or Naegi and Kirigiri talking afterwards, which was on purpose. I think it's fine to kind of leave it to the readers imagination as to how those things would go.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if you don't like what I did with Enoshima, but this is just how I like to write her, even if it's obviously OOC.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this story regardless, I had a lot of fun with it. :) It was nice to take a break from my other projects and just write a fun little story like this. It was really relaxing for me to write it, which is good because I've been quite stressed lately.
> 
> Thanks for reading *bows*


End file.
